Attic
by Quin Lynn
Summary: uhm...oh this is just smut!!!


Disclaimer: heres the short version, I own nothing don't sue. On with the show

The Attic

Friday, August 13---9:27 pm.

"Mom, mom........ Yes yes I understand but, but..... Mom I'm.......Yes yes I know I know but.......Mom I just can't.......yes, yes.........fine I be there at 11.........The bags are under the sink.....take what I want and leave the rest on the front porch for Good Will......Their coming at 3......yes mom.....I will mom.....bye mom."

Dana flopped down on the couch, what in the world had she gotten herself into?

**********

Friday, August 13---10:02 pm.

Ring, Ring, Ri.......Leave number at beep, I'll get back to you...maybe..............BEEP: Mulder, this is Scully, I need you to come over to my mothers tomorrow at 11, wear old clothes.

"wha......wait scully come back!"

Now that was an odd message, and why was he on the floor? Oh thats why, he had spilled 'pudding' on the couch last night and was letting it air dry. Now he'd have to let his pants dry. Why in the world would he need old clothes?

**********

Saturday, August 14---11:31 am.

11:30, and still no Mulder. Damn him, was he just going to stand her up. Maybe he never got her message. That was it, he never checked his machien last night and he hasn't gotten up yet, or maybe he's not even home. She hoped nothing bad had happend to him, maybe she should try to call him......

She was just about to hit the button on her speed dial when his car pulled into the driveway. She sighed and stuffed the phone into her purse.

"What took you so long, I was getting worried. You're normally on time."

"What do you mean, I'm early."

"No your not, it's 11:30" 

For effect she showed him her watch.

"But...but....the clock said........oh never mind, why exactly am I awake before 2 pm. on a Saturday anyways?"

"My mother has some old clothes in the attic she needed to sort to send to Good Will, the truck comes today at 3. But my sister-in-law got sick so she went to stay with the kids untill Bill gets home, and she asked me to sort though the clothes. You are the comedy releif."

"Oh God No"

**********

Saturday, August 14---2:45 pm.

" I have never seen so much dust in my entire life." She had spent over 3 hours with this stuff already, and they were finally ready to start bringing down the garbage bags of clothes. Why in lords name had her mother kept all this stuff, and why would she think Dana would have wanted any of it for?

"Look Scully, I'm the Swedish Chef!"

Mulder had pulled on an oversized white smock and floppy white hat. He was currently on the other side of the room singing in some weird little voice.

"Put that back, The Swedish _what?_" 

"The Swedish Chef, from the Muppets."

"You watch way to much TV Mulder."

"You said I was here for a comic destraction."

"Well it's not working, come and help me with the door."

She was standing at the door to the attic, her arms loaded with garbage bags full of baby clothes.

Mulder disentangeled himself from his costume and stalked across the room, neatly hiding the fact that he almost triped about 4 times 

"Oh, you expecting someone Scully?" He cooed, noteing the infant clothes and booties hanging around her person.

"What, no. No one else is coming Mulder. It's just you and me." She had missed his joke, or chosen not to acnolage it.

"Never mind, here let me get that, you get the door."

She gladly handed offer the bags and grabbed the door nob.

"Oh great."

"What?"

"The doors stuck"

"Here let me try"

"Just put the stuff on the floor"

He firmly grasped the nob and turned hard to the right, then the left.

"It's not stuck."

"What?"

"It's locked"

"It's What!!!"

"I didn't stutter, Scully."

**********

Saturday, August 14---3:06 pm.

"Well there goes the truck, and here we sit."

"I can't belive they didn't even stop, they just drove on by because no one was outside"

"I'm gonna try the window again."

"It won't work, it's molded shut." But he was going to try it anyways. God it was boring up here, but all Dana could do was sit and wait.

"Scully, why can't I break down the door, again?"

"Because it's my mothers house and she doesn't need a broken attic door."

"Then when is she getting back."

"I don't know Mulder." 

This was stupid. Here they were, with several ways to get out, and she wouldn't let him even try!! He could easyly replace the door, or he could bust out the window. But no, they were going to just sit here untill her mom got here and got them out, or called a locksmith. Great. What were they suppose to do all day, play sherades?

**********

Saturday, August 14---9:37 pm.

"A horse, a cow....a..a..a..a cat." 

Mulder continued to walk around on his knees, this game had gone on for way to long.

"A sheep..Silence of the Lamps!"

Where had she gotten that from!! He pantomined hollowing at the moon.

"A...a...oh Mulder I can barely see you, I give up."

"Fine, it was Dances with Wolves for your information."

"Whatever. We're gonna have to find a light or find something to do in the dark."

Scully grinned at the images in her mind of what they could do in the dark, but..........

Mulder murmered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I can think of somethings we could do in the dark" 

He then gave her a grin that she caught the meaning of even in the fading light.

"Come here Scully."

"Well at least call me by my first name."

"Alright, Dana."

She giggled as he lowered her on to a pile of old clothes behind her.

adbb 


End file.
